Naruto: Mystery Inc
by Karasu87
Summary: Daphne invites her friend from Japan to join the gang in their usual Mystery Solving Hijinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Mystery Inc.**

A small girl runs through a forest. A loud howl is heard behind her. She pants as she quickens her pace. The sounds of running is heard behind her. A tree is heard falling over, followed by another.

She glances behind her, only to see blood red eyes watching her from the bushes. She lets out a scream as she continues to run. She turns her head as another noise is heard, completely missing a fallen limb and small hill in front of her. She trips over it and tumbles down the small hill.

Slowly opening her her eye's, she looks around. Not seeing anything, she lets out a shuttering sigh of relief. She crawls back into a standing position. Ignoring the pain in her leg, she starts running again. Intent on telling her parents what she saw.

**Chapter 1: Curse of the Werewolf Part. 1**

At a large airport, four friends and a large brown dog, stand next to a van with Mystery Inc. written on the side.

An airplane flying close by, causes the dog to yelp and leap into Shaggy's arms.

"Like... calm down scoob." Shaggy says as he puts Scooby back down.

"Sorry, Raggy." Scooby managed to say.

"What can you tell us about this boy?" Velma asks as she wipes her glasses off. "Your not dating... are you?"

Fred quickly looks towards Daphne. "That's not true... is it Daphne?"

"We are just friends!" Daphne lets out in a huff. _For now at least._

Velma lets out a smile. "Sure you are..." She then notices a plane landing on the runway. "Looks like he's here."

"Come on... don't want to keep him waiting." Daphne said as she runs toward the airport entrance just as the morning sun starts to brighten the day.

Once inside, the four friends plus dog enter and begin looking around. The airport stores finally start to open, and the people sleeping on the chairs begin to stir.

"Daphne... you still haven't told us anything about this boy." Velma said.

Daphne shakes her head and sighs. "We met when my family went on vacation to Japan. His family owns a martial arts dojo." She lets out a dreamy sigh. "We bumped into each other one day and got to talking. I was sooo surprised he knew English. After that... he introduced me to his family... even though it was supposed to be a family vacation... I spent more time with him. He was the one who taught me Martial Arts and Japanese. But... he's more of a scholar than a fighter. A month ago when I left for Japan... I was spending time with him... I even went to a festival with him dressed in a Kimono." She then turns to Shaggy. "Oh, yeah... he can also out eat Shaggy which is an amazing feat."

"Woah... sound's like my kind of person." Shaggy exclaims as he turns to Scooby. "Right, Scoob?"

"Rep!" Scooby let's out as they reach a terminal with people stampeding out.

"Sorry about keeping him a secret from you guys." Daphne said while looking for a familiar face. "So that's why I decided... to invite him to join us as we travel around and solve mysteries."

"Thought you said he was just a friend... that date at the festival sounded kinda romantic." Velma stated with a sly smile.

"It... it was a friendly date." Daphne stuttered. Just then, a young man around 17 walks through the crowd. He wears an orange and black jacket that's unzipped, revealing a black t-shirt underneath and a gorgeous necklace hanging loose. And a pair of blue jeans.

The young man spots Daphne and walks over to her. His duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

Daphne and the gang spots him and she smiles brightly.

The young man smiles as he approaches the gang. "Hey, Daph! Looking beautiful as usual."

Daphne blushes a bit, then looks around. "Where's Kyuubi? I wanted Scooby to meet him."

The man scratches the back of his head. "He's staying with my little sister... he's very protective of her."

Daphne nods then looks back at her friends and mentally slaps her self. "Oh yeah... guys this is Naruto Uzumaki." She then points to her friends. "Naruto... meet my friends... Velma."

Velma pushes up her glasses and smiles. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Fred." Daphne introduced.

Fred throws out his hand and Naruto shakes it. "Nice to meet you."

"And of course... Shaggy and Scooby." Daphne said.

"Rello'..." Scooby greeted walking over to Naruto and sniffs. A fox like smell wafts through his nose, causing him to tilt his head. Naruto takes this time to pat him on the head.

"Hey, man." Shaggy said as he shakes hands with Naruto.

A question then pops into Velma's head. "Wait a minute... a while back we went to Japan to solve a mystery. We didn't see you."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "You didn't tell them?" Daphne turns her head with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway... me and my family went on vacation in the mountains... it was just bad timing that we missed each other."

"So, in order to make up for missing him. I invited him to join us." Daphne said as she turns toward her friends. "So is it alright?"

The gang look to each other and back to Daphne and Naruto.

"Like we said before... any friend of yours... is a friend of ours." Fred said with a thumbs up and a glint in his teeth. Naruto's eyes widen as he remembers a certain duo that comes to the dojo everyday.

Shaggy and Scooby both nod their heads rapidly. "The more, the merrier."

"Rep!" Suddenly Scooby and Shaggy freeze as a heavenly scent flows through their nose.

Velma shakes her head as Shaggy and Scooby rush toward a noodle stand that was put up for the Japanese tourists. Daphne puts her hand to her mouth to stop a laughas she spots Naruto using all his will to stop himself from joining Shaggy and Scooby in ravishing the food of the gods.

Daphne lets out a small giggle. "Alright... he can tell you all about himself later... right now I believe we're all hungry."

* * *

After eating lunch that included Naruto, Shaggy and Scooby having a contest, which resulted in Shaggy winning by a hair and Scooby and Naruto pouting, while Fred and Velma looked on in awe and Daphne giggling.

After that, they got to know each other better. With Naruto telling Shaggy about the foods his mother can cook, about Kyuubi and of course Naruto's other friends that stop by the dojo on occasion.

Now we find the gang in the Mystery Machine traveling down the road. Night starting to settle in. Daphne leans on the window, eye's drooping. Fred behind the wheel. Velma sitting in the middle of them, on her laptop. Typing away. And of course, Shaggy, Naruto and Scooby in the back making a stack of sandwiches. The stack starts to lean like the Tower of Piza.

Scooby admires his stack, then looks at Shaggy's stack. A sparkle appears in his eyes. "Raggy... Look!" He pointed on the other side. Shaggy quickly turns his head. As soon as his head turns, Scooby gobbles up the sandwich's, along with his own. Shaggy looks back, only to see his sandwitch gone and Scooby leaning back with a large stomach, which Scooby pats, followed by a large belch.

"Like, not fair Scoob!" Shaggy complained.

Naruto lets out a laugh as he eats his own stack. He then leans back and lets out a belch that matches Scooby's.

Velma suddenly pipes up, causing Daphne to jump. "Guys!" Naruto, Shaggy and Scooby poke their heads over her shoulders. "I checked out the local news and I think I found a mystery." She pauses as she pulls up a picture. A small fishing village pops up. "Cat Flank village?" Velma shakes her head. "It's a village that makes a profit selling fish... some of the fish are even rare and dangerous... says here, a wolf-like creature has been scaring off the town folks."

Fred gives them a smile. "Well, gang... looks like we have a mystery on our hands."

Naruto nods and shares a smile with Daphne.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Another creation from my strange mind. And since I'm a huge Scooby-Doo fan, I decided to write this.

Not much of a first chapter, but first chapters are hardly every any good. Right?

I had this story sitting around, so I posted it. Otherwise I would've forgotten about it, since i'm very forgetful. So... Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Mystery Inc.**

**Chapter 2: Curse of the Werewolf Part. 2**

Once the gang enter the fishing village, they notice several cars speeding away from it. People packing up and leaving.

The mystery machine stops in front of a giant statue. On it is a round man holding a large fish over his head. The gang exits the van and look around the village. The houses look abandoned. Only a few cars remain. Looking toward the river, they notice a few fishermen catching fish.

They look up as a round man walks toward them. They notice he looks like the person on the statue.

Giving them a wide smile, he says. "Ah... visitors!" He then waves his arms around. "I am Mayor Tom and I welcome you to Cat Flank!"

Silence...

The gang stares at him.

Deciding to take the initiative, Fred says. "Um... Mayor. What is going on here?" He motions to the quiet village. A tumbleweed rolls on by.

The Mayor grows a troubles look. "It happened a week ago. Little Amanda was exploring the woods when she saw something. No one believed her until the creature chased a few others out of the woods." The round man then glances around at the abandoned houses. "So terrible..."

Velma then spoke up. "Maybe we can help... we solve mysteries, after all."

"Really?" The gang looks to each other then nod at the mayor. "Great! I will reward you with as much fish as you want."

"Fish?" Daphne said.

Suddenly Shaggy and Scooby appear behind the mayor. A detective hat appears on Scooby's head. "Like, what are we waiting for?"

As the gang starts walking away. Naruto stops and looks at the woods. A bulldozer is seen. He narrows his eyes.

"Naruto! You coming?" Daphne called.

Naruto shakes his head and runs to catch up.

After talking with the Mayor about what the creature looks like. We now find the gang back at the van. Fred looks at a map. With a 'hmm' he rolls it back up.

"We'll split up..." He looks at the group. "Hmm... how should we do this?"

Velma grows a smile.

"How about I go with Fred... Shaggy and Scooby, like always..." She started. "And Naruto and Daphne."

Fred 'Hmms'.

He nods.

"Great idea Velma." He said, with a thumbs up and a blinding smile.

Naruto is suddenly assaulted by images of the kung fu duo that wears all green.

He shivers.

"We'll search the dock." Daphne spoke up.

"Great... We'll search the sawmill." Fred said.

And that leaves Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like... we'll search the cafe." Shaggy said, looking hungry.

"Rep!" Scooby agreed. His tongue hanging out.

"Alright gang!" Fred started. "Let's split up."

And with that, they slit up, with Shaggy and Scooby searching for a place to eat.

* * *

Naruto and Daphne enter the dock.

The sound of water and fish jumping around is enough to calm even the most frazzled nerves.

Naruto takes a breath of the fresh air. He hasn't smelt air like this, since his trips to the mountains.

Daphne smiles as she watches Naruto stretch and breath in the air.

After a few seconds, the sound of boots hitting the dock planks causes both of them to turn to the new arrival.

Her brown hair in a pony tail. A bandanna around her head. A black tanktop on. A fishing pole over her shoulder.

She smirks at the couple.

"Welcome to Cat Flank!" She greeted. "I'm Tiffany Bostock... I'm the head fisherwoman around these parts."

Naruto and Daphne both look around.

The river is calm. No fisherman is seen for miles.

"Are you the only one fishing?" Daphne asked.

Tiffany looks around the calm river and gives a frustrated sigh.

"Lot of cowards, they are!" She replied. "First sign of danger... and their off!"

"What can you tell us about this creature?" Naruto decided to ask.

"The creature?" Tiffany said. "If you ask me... Kent has something to do with it."

"Kent?" Daphne asked, as she and Naruto share a look.

"He's the foreman at the sawmill." She started. "Ever since the loggers came... Is when things started happening."

"What do you think?" Daphne asked Naruto.

"Let's continue to look for clues." He replied.

Tiffany nods.

"Your welcome to look around the docks, cutie." She said, adding a wink to Naruto. "I have a job to do."

Daphne lets out a low growl.

Tiffany gives a final smirk as she walks away.

_Why am I so mad? _Daphne wondered. A question mark above her head.

Naruto meanwhile spots something.

He bends down and glances at the water.

An object floats.

Upon closer inspection, he spots an empty bottle.

He reads the label.

"Hydraulic Fluid...?" Naruto whispered, taking out his phone, he snaps a picture. Saving the evidence.

Turning to Daphne, he is surprised to see her arguing with herself.

He smiles as he tries to snap her out of it.

* * *

With Fred and Velma.

They both enter a log building. Kent's Logging is written on the side.

An old man sits at a desk.

He peaks at the group from behind a piece of paper.

"May I help you, kids?" The man asked, placing the paper back down.

"Yes... we're investigating the..." Velma started.

"The werewolf?" The man finished for her. "He scared away all but one of my men... never seen such an abomination in all my years."

"What can you tell us about this... werewolf?" Velma said.

"His red eye's are like looking into a demon's eye's..." Ken said. "But the weird thing Is... he sometimes comes out during the day."

"That is weird..." Fred said, having read some Werewolf comics.

"After he's done scaring people... he runs back into the woods."

"Any idea where he goes?" Velma asked.

Kent nods and points to a large map hanging on the wall. A red circle is on one spot.

"A mine Is in that area... I believe he goes there..." Kent stated.

"A mine?" Both Velma and Fred asked.

"We found it buried under the woods... It's an underground mine." He then frowns. "I had to fire several men because greed started to show. But Malone... the only worker to stay... he continues to do his job... but he disappears for hours at a time."

"Interesting..." Velma said. "What else can you tell us about him?"

"Afraid I don't know anything?" The man simply said.

"You hired people without doing a background check?" Fred accused.

"As long as they can do their job... I didn't ask questions." Kent replied.

Just then, a man walks.

His black hair in a ponytail, a mole under his left eye. A red baseball cap on his head.

"Kent." The man greeted.

"Ah... speak of the devil." Kent said. "Guys... this is Malone."

Malone tilts his hat.

"Hey." He greeted. He then turns to Kent. "I'm going on a lunch break."

Kent sighs. "Very well."

With a nod, he walks out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Shaggy and Scooby finally find a place to eat.

A diner, but it looks like the owners also ran out of town.

Entering the kitchen, they are surprise to see food still sitting out.

"Jackpot!" He yelled out, he quickly starts to pile of food, with Scooby doing the same. "Looks like they left in a hurry."

Scooby nods as he uses a tail to throw a cake onto the top of the pile, since his paws are full.

"Delish!" Scooby replied with a lick of the chops.

Both continue to pile up food, unaware of a pair of red eyes watching their every move.

Stay Tuned For Next Time...

* * *

Decided to cut it short. This is my first try at a mystery. Still trying to get the whole mystery writing down.

Who is the creature? Maybe I know... Maybe I don't!

Taking suggestions for future mysteries.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Mystery Inc

Chapter 3: Curse of the Werewolf Part 3

Naruto and Daphne walk around the edge of the river. Coming to a muddy spot, footprints are seen imprinted in the mud.

Bending down, they both examine it...

"Boot prints..." Daphne said. "Wasn't Tiffany wearing boots?" She asked, wanting Tiffany to be the creature. Her eye's widen as she thinks that.

Naruto nods as he stands up.

"Yeah, she was..." His mind flashes back, minute's before.

_"Your welcome to look around the docks, cutie." She said, adding a wink to Naruto. "I have a job to do." _

_As Tiffany starts walking away, Naruto notices her boots are worn, but clean._

"Better tell the others..." His cell phone rings, interrupting him. He picks it up and puts it to his ear. "Hello... Hey Hana... I'm having a blast with Daphne... Really... sure, I'll talk to him."

"How's your sister?" Daphne asked, remembering the curious little girl she met in Japan.

"Doing good. Misses me a lot though." A male voice comes through the phone, interrupting them. "Kyuubi... Miss you too ya stupid fox... Shouldn't you stay with Hana... She found another talking animal? ... no, your not being replaced... alright... give me a day and I'll let you know... alright, see ya buddy."

He places his phone back in his pocket.

"What's up?" Daphne asked.

"It appears that Hana found a new friend... and Kyuubi feels replaced." He lets out a sigh. "He's planning to fly over here."

"Really...?" Daphne asked, surprised. "That's great!"

"Yeah..." Naruto started, but is interrupted by a loud scream.

"That sounded like Shaggy!" Daphne exclaimed.

Naruto nods, and together they run towards the scream.

* * *

Earlier...

Fred examines a bulldozer with a large saw on it. While Velma checks out the log cutting machine.

"That's odd..." She said with a 'hmm...'. Fred looks towards her. "Someone removed the sprocket's..."

Her mind flashes back from earlier.

"_It's true... I don't know anything about Malone..." Kent started. "But I can tell you that he is good at fixing machines..."_

"_Fixing machines..." Velma asked, while Fred examines some pictures on the wall._

"_The cutter broke down a few days ago... and within a few minute's... it was working like new." Kent answered. "He is very good at that stuff."_

"_Interesting..." Velma replied._

Fred looks toward the ground and spots large animal tracks that lead toward the forest. The tracks are deeply imprinted, indicating that the animal was very heavy.

As Fred investigates the tracks, Velma spots something next to the cutter...

A piece of brown fur...

"Jinkies..." Velma mumbled out as she picks up the fur. She rubs it around with her fingers. _That's odd..._

Before anything else can be said... a loud scream is heard. And a 'zoinks' is heard.

"That's Shaggy!" Fred exclaimed.

Velma nods, as they rush towards the scream.

* * *

Minute's later...

The sun begins to go down...

Both groups meet outside the diner.

"Where are they? Inside?" Daphne asked as she wipes some sweat from her brow.

Naruto looks towards the diner and tilts his head.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

A crash is heard...

Then...

Shaggy and Scooby burst through the diner doors and run right toward them. Dust cloud trailing them.

"Shaggy? Scoob?" Fred asked.

"Like... Run!" Shaggy yelled, running past them.

"Guys!" Velma yelled after them.

An oily smell wafts through their noses... then...

A growl is heard...

They look to each other, before slowly turning toward the Diner...

Only to see a creature with red eyes, a long snout, fangs, bent legs, brown fur and a stiff tail. The creature gives a powerful roar.

Naruto glances around and wonders... where is everybody.

"Um..." Daphne began. "Maybe we should run..."

Her friends nod in agreement...

And then...

They take off.

The large wolf gives another howl, before he gives chase. It's bent legs propels him forward.

Continuing to run, the gang decides to split up...

Fred looks to his right and shares a look with Naruto. They nod.

Fred and Velma turn quickly to the left and into a store. Naruto grabs Daphne and turns quickly to the right, then they duck under a fruit stand.

Naruto clamps Daphne's mouth as she was about to let out a sigh. He then pulls her close, causing her to blush.

The stand shakes a little, before the sound of running is heard.

"It's gone." Naruto said as he releases Daphne and stands up. While Daphne shakes her head at missing his warmth.

Fred and Velma walk up to them.

"Guy's... you okay?" Fred asked.

"We're fine." Daphne said as she dusts off her outfit.

Meanwhile, Naruto spots a footprint and notices something about it...

Velma also notices it...

A golden liquid is in the footprint...

Naruto bends down and dips his finger in it. He gives it a sniff.

"Oil?" Velma asked.

"No..." Naruto began as he stands up. "It's Hydraulic fluid..." He remembers finding an empty bottle of the stuff. "I found an empty bottle by the dock."

Velma gives a 'Hmm...'

Daphne looks around, thinking they forgot something. Then it hit's her...

"Where's Shaggy and Scooby?"

They begin looking around.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby enter a clearing in the woods. A roar is heard behind him.

Looking around quickly, they spot a ladder that goes underground.

With a nod, Shaggy turns to Scooby.

"Quick, Scoob! In there!" He said as he rushes toward the ladder.

Scooby looks behind him. Another roar is heard.

"Right behind ya, Raggy!" He hollered, kicking up dust as he runs.

Once down the ladder, they look around. The walls sparkle. A Pickaxe is stuck in the wall. Looking further, they notice the cave goes on deeper.

They walk down further, and comes across a crate full of ores, diamonds and gold bars..

"Check it out, Scoob!" Shaggy said, picking up a bar. "Think about all the food this can buy us!"

"Rep!" Scooby replied, picking up a diamond. "A ROT of Scooby Snacks!"

"You got that right..." Shaggy said, before a rattling sound is heard. "Something's coming!"

They quickly look around for a place to hide...

But only spot's two barrels...

Full of fish...

With a gulp, they each lift the lid.

"Well, Scoob..." Shaggy said as he looks in the fishy barrel. "It's this or facing the werewolf."

Scooby nod and hold his breath...

They both dive in.

No sooner than they jump in, the creature walk in.

Shaggy and Scooby lift the lids and peak out.

The wolf sniffs around, before walking down the cave.

* * *

Naruto nods as he walks away from the docks and back to his waiting friends. A full moon begins to appear in the sky.

"Tiffany claims she didn't hear anything." Naruto said, not seeing Daphne narrow her eyes at that name. Velma notices and chuckles. "And she hasn't seen Shaggy nor Scooby."

"I wonder where..." Fred started, but stops as the said duo walks up to them. Dripping wet. "Guys! Where have-" He stops as he takes a sniff. He holds his nose.

The others follows his example.

"What did you guys eat?" Daphne exclaimed.

Scooby and Shaggy look to each other.

"Well..." Shaggy started.

"Patooie!" Scooby spits out a fish. He looks around sheepish.

* * *

After forcing the guys to scrub down, we now find them at the mine.

Naruto and Fred climb up the ladder after exploring the inside of the mine.

"Alright guys!" Fred said, getting their attention. "I have a plan."

They begin whispering the plan to each other...

After a few minute's of planning...

"You guy's go ahead..." Naruto said. "I'll lead it to you."

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Don't worry... I'll be fine..." He replied with a smile.

Daphne gives a sigh.

"Fine... just..." She leans over and pecks him on the cheek, with a blush. "Be careful..."

"Don't worry..." He replied, a light blush on his cheek.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby gives a sigh of relief and a smile...

Which is destroyed by Velma's next sentence...

"What are you two smiling at..." Velma said with a smile. "You two are going to help him."

Shaggy and Scooby both give a gulp.

* * *

"Don't worry guys." Naruto said, seeing his two comrades biting their fingernails.

"Ah man! It's a full moon!" Shaggy exclaimed. "What if he bites us... and we turn?"

"Reah!" Scooby suddenly grows fangs and poofs out his back hair. "I'll be a weredog!"

"Don't worry guys, we'll be fine..." Naruto said with a small laugh.

They continue to sit for a few minutes...

Until Naruto smells an oily scent...

And a growl is heard from the mine...

Turning to the ladder, they notice it begins to shake...

"It's coming!" Shaggy yelled, taking off

Naruto and Scooby look to each other, before Scooby also runs off.

Naruto shakes his head and waits for the creature to come up...

Which doesn't take long...

Naruto gives a smirk at the creature...

Then holds up a diamond...

"Want it?" He gives another smirk. "Come and get it!"

He turns around and runs...

The creature gives a roar then begins to chase them.

* * *

Naruto catches up to Shaggy and Scooby quickly as they run through the woods. The moon light lighting the way.

"Keep going!" Naruto yelled to them.

They keep running until Shaggy trips over a large tree branch and goes tumbling...

Right into Scooby...

Both lay sprayed out on the ground...

Swirls in their eyes...

Naruto leaps over them and grabs a tree branch. He stops and turns around.

Swinging the branch around him, he holds it in front of him like a sword.

He looks at the newly arrived creature...

The creature stalks towards the falling duo...

As the creature reaches for Shaggy, Naruto leaps in front of him and swings. Striking the creatures hand. He then gives the being a powerful kick, sending him back.

The creature looks up and roars...

Seeing a few sparks coming from the creatures leg... he smirks.. and swings the branch. It hits the leg and electricity travels up the creature.

"Now!" Fred yelled from the side.

Naruto leaps away, just as a fishing net flies out and covers the creature.

The creature tries to get free, bit the electricity prevents him from moving too much.

Daphne runs out from her hiding place and embraces Naruto.

"I was afraid for a moment..." Daphne said.

"Like I said... Don't worry..." Naruto replied as he pats her head. "Besides... Kyuubi would laugh at me if he found out I was scared of a wolf."

Daphne laughs.

"Like... thought I was a goner for a second there." Shaggy said as he stands up. "Right, Scoob?"

"Reah! Reah!" Scooby replied.

"Let's get the authorities and find out who is behind this mask." Fred said, with everyone nodding in agreement.

* * *

Later...

The creature still has electricity running through it...

Some of the fur is coming off... revealing it to be a costume.

Police along with Mayor Tom stand in front of the captured werewolf.

"Let's unmask it!" Mayor Tom said, eager to get is town back to normal.

"I bet it's Tiffany!" Daphne exclaimed as Fred and Naruto try to remove the mask.

"Guess again, Princess." Tiffany said as she walks up to them.

"Then... what about the fish?" Shaggy asked.

"It appears that whoever this is, was attempting to frame Tiffany." Velma said as she remembers the empty bottle near the dock, the footprints in the mud and the barrel of fishes. Daphne curses. "I thought it might've been Kent... but his frame doesn't match the creature's..."

Fred and Naruto nod to each other as the mask is removed.

The crowd gasps...

As the creature is revealed to be...

Malone?

Naruto examines the mask and the suit.

Inside is insulated and has leather and rubber in it, so the electricity won't harm the wearer.

Looking at the legs, it's revealed to be mechanical. Allowing the wearer to run faster and leap further.

"Malone?" Kent said as he comes up to the scene. "Why?"

"What do you mean why, old man?" Malone started. "There is a mine loaded with a fortune! I would be a fool not to take that chance!"

Naruto shakes his head. A bright mind, loosing itself to greed.

Velma examines the mechanical legs. She spots the sprockets hooked to it. She then looks at the fur, upon a closer look, the fur is actually revealed to be fiber.

She turns to the crowd.

"Malone wanted to keep the treasure to himself." She began explaining. "Using his mechanical skills he built a suit out of fiber and added robotics to it to make it move like a real wolf. And he decided to scare off anyone that gets close to the mine."

Malone sighs.

"And I would've gotten away with it... if it weren't for you..." Some remaining electricity from the suit zaps his face. "... meddling brats..."

The gang chuckles as Malone is carted off.

"So... how was your first mystery?" Daphne asked as she leans toward him.

"Very... unique." Naruto said, also leaning forward.

But the moment is ruined...

As Fred coughs into his hand and Velma chuckles.

Stay Tuned...

* * *

A cheesy little chapter. When I first started this story, it was originally a Naruto/Velma story. Not sure why I changed it, maybe because I thought him and Daphne would make a better pair.

By the way, as I'm writing this, I'm watching Ernest Scared Stupid and Gremlins.

I also have a new poll, check it out.

And I'm taking suggestions on what crossovers you guys want me to write. Futurama, Tinker Bell, Men in Black... Barbie? Just name it... Heh...

I'm Currently working on the next chapters of Fox Mage and Jurassic Park. Hope to have them out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Mystery Inc**

**Chapter 4**

Inside the cargo area of an airplane. A woman walked down the aisles of cargo. She had what appeared to be a box of kibble in her hands. She smiled as she saw cat in one of the cages.

"Here little guy." She poured some of the food into her hand, and gently placed them in the cage. The cat _meowed _and started to eat. "That good, eh?" She continued to walk through the cargo. The plane was small, and not all the cargo belonged to the passengers.

Such as the police dog that was sitting quickly in its cage. He was like a soldier from the army. He was sitting up straight. Not moving. And his cage was pretty big. As she paused by his cage to give him some kibble, he nodded at her. _A salute? _She shook her head. That's why she loved this job. You get to meet and see all kinds of things. This plane came straight from Japan. So, she guessed that the cop that owned the dog was on vacation or something.

She paused as the sounds of breathing were heard. It felt as if it was on her neck. After a moment, she continued. She came upon a small rabbit. As she tried to feed it though, backed away as if scared of something. "It's alright." The kibble was small, but it was small animal safe. Maybe the little guy would a piece of lettuce or something.

She went to go do just that, but stopped in her tracks as the sounds of growling echoed around the room. She glanced to the only cage she hasn't checked. It was in the darkened corner. She remembered that one. That red haired woman personally helped with the cage. She never did say what the animal was.

She got closer to the cage. Why did that woman place it here of all places. Maybe it was a bat. She leaned in. "Hello? I'm not going to hurt you." There it was. The sounds of movement. A pair of red eyes slowly opened. She was surprised that they were visible in the darkness. She started to lean closer, but suddenly fell back as the creature jumped at her.

"What's the matter? _Fox _got your tongue?" The creature chuckled, and the woman screamed.

**Terror on the Terminal: The Phantom**

"Zoinks! Like, this is so delicious!" Shaggy exclaimed. Before him was a very juicy hamburger stacked like a skyscraper. All kinds of items were thrown in. From pickles to onions and everything in between. It leaned to one side, and mustard and ketchup dripped onto the counter. They were currently sitting in a food court inside the airport. It was more like a restaurant though. Next to him sat Naruto, Fred and his best buddy. "Right, Scoob?

"Rep!" Scooby licked his chops with a smack. "Rummy!" Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to Fred, who just shook his head. After a moment, they both chuckled. They watched as Scooby and Shaggy shove their respective food into their opened maws, leaving a long neck in its wake.

Naruto chuckled. _That reminds me of someone…_ He smiled as a thought bubble appeared. Inside was bowl after bowl of noodles that were stacked like those hamburgers. "Could usually put away at least more than twenty bowls of ramen." Naruto sheepishly scratched his head. "Maybe I should join them. I _am _sorta hungry."

Fred laughed. He remembered earlier, before they picked up Naruto, Daphne told them of Naruto's eating habits. And they even witnessed it on the same day with Shaggy beating Naruto by just a hair. "Now _that _I have to see." Anyone that could come close to out eating Shaggy and Scoob is something he would pay to see. The three had several contest so far, and they didn't seem to stop. And Shaggy seemed to be in the lead. He was surprised that even Daphne didn't mind it, hell, she even said she thought about joining in. He couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Heh, fair enough." With a smirk, he turned to Shaggy and Scooby who were grabbing more burgers and stacking them on top of each other. He stood with a stretch and walked over to where a small buffet was placed. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Shaggy was balancing a large stack in his hands, while Scooby had a stack on his head. He smirked, then threw several burgers on top of each other. The stack leaned a little, and Naruto's hand glowed a blue for a brief second, which no one saw. Back home, Kyuubi was the only one he could pig out with. Upon glancing back to the three, he nodded, yeah, him and Kyuubi will definitely feel at home here.

As he returned to the table with a leaning tower of burgers in his hand, he took notice of the shocked wide eyes of Shaggy and Scooby. To them, no one had ever joined them before. Many just watched their eating habits with disgust. And the only people who never looked at t hem like that were his parents, Fred, Velma and Daphne. And now, it appears that they could add Naruto to that list. Sure, Naruto ate some stacks with them before, but that wasn't really in public. But here, many people were getting off the planes and sitting around eating.

Fred took a sip of his drink as he watched his friends prepare to devour their food, and show Naruto how it's done. Again. Naruto picked up a bottle of hot sauce, and struck the base of it, which caused the red liquid to pour over the stack of hamburgers like a volcano.

Fred examined the newest member of their group. He had to admit, he didn't think too much of him at first. But he knew Daphne cared a lot about him. She even showed her jealous side when that woman flirted with Naruto.. And for some reason, that made him a tad jealous, but only because Daphne never really mentioned him before. Even when they went to Japan that one time. He shook his head. But, Naruto did come through for them a few days ago when they solved their first mystery with him.

Fred looked around the food court. The sound of a plane going by was heard. The plates on the counter shook with vibrations. He started to wonder about this _friend _they were supposed to meet. He shrugged. It can't be too bad. If Daphne looked excited about this person, who was he to judge? The more the merrier is what he always said. He paused. _At least, I think do…_

Naruto, Shaggy and Scooby began a countdown. Fred's lip turned upwards. He did always wished he could do like Shaggy, but he had a figure to keep.

_Three…_

Shaggy gripped the hamburger with both hands. Fingers dug into the buns so hard, they started to get covered with sauce. His eyes glanced left, right… then back to the object before him. He slowly started to bring the burger close to his gaping mouth.

_Two…_

Scooby's tongue acted like a snake. It was prepared to wrap around the stacked burger, and his mouth dripped with saliva as he prepared to sink his fangs into the sandwich.

The three looked between each other and their sandwiches. Each mouth dripped with saliva. Fred suddenly felt dread and even turned pale. And for some reason, he felt the need for an umbrella. Then before he could blink, the countdown had finished.

"One." Naruto finished the countdown. And barely a second after the word left his mouth, the carnage began. It will be forever known as… The Food Court Massacre!

Fred was forced to wipe his face as stray pieces flew at him like bullets. His eyes widened when Naruto completely pulled a shaggy and practically inhaled his burger whole. He dodged to the left as a pickle flew at him with enough force to put him in a coma. He leaned right as some chunks of meat flew past. But he completely failed to duck under an onslaught of ketchup.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the shopping district of the airport. Our two favorite feminine detectives were currently browsing through racks of clothing. Velma picked up an orange sweater from a rack, but instead of looking at it, she glanced at her friend and began to analyze her. After a moment, she realized she was staring, and so did Daphne.

"Something wrong, Velma?" Daphne draped an orange scarf over her shoulder. She looked at her friend who appeared to have something on her mind. Her hands automatically went to a pair of jeans.

"Well…" Velma started to say. Placing the orange jacket back on the rack, she flicked her eyes to her friend. A small smile adorned her face. "…what's the real story between you two? You and Naruto?"

Daphne paused in her browsing. She blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well…"

_Earlier…_

_The gang was currently huddled in the Mystery Machine, well… the front seat was full. Velma and Scooby were smashed against each other. Shaggy was on the far right, his head being pressed against the window. And Fred was driving, or at least he was trying to. Scooby's paw was against his face, which caused Fred's head to press against the window. Seeing a glare up ahead, he used his quick reflexes to turn the steering wheel just as a car whizzed past._

"_Whew…"Fred whistled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby rapidly nodded their heads in agreement. It was early in the morning, and Fred dreaded the oncoming traffic he knew was coming. He glanced around, and didn't see any more cars, but then his eyes caught sight of the rear view mirror._

_Daphne and Naruto laughed despite sliding around due to Fred dodging traffic. But they just enjoyed each other's company. Just relaxing and catching up._

"_Once again, I am very sorry…" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "…that I missed you in Japan last time you guys were there. Had to undergo an intense training session in the mountains. I was invited to the tournament, but couldn't make it."_

_Daphne smiled. This was like, the 30__th__ time he apologized. But she loved hearing it. "That's why you're here, to make up for it. Besides, it was fun. I used some of what you taught me."_

_Naruto raised a brow then gave his friend a soft smirk. "Really? Well, I have plenty more to teach you then." Daphne blushed. It was true. At first, she told her friends that he was more of a scholar. But, it seems like the fighting part of him is overcoming that part of him. He does love learning, but fighting is in his blood. She didn't want her friends to know that he was a fighter. A good one at that. "Anyway, I'm glad my old sensei, Matsuhiro was able to help you guys though. And that statue of Scooby, I love visiting that…" Daphne smiled as she remembered the events. "But… would've been nice to see the Black Samurai fighting Shaggy and…"_

_Before he could say anything else, Daphne suddenly lurched forward and crashed into Naruto. Her hand rested on his chest. They didn't notice several pairs of eyes on them._

_Daphne shook her head. She looked up at Naruto, and noticed how close they were. She leaned even closer with a smile. "To make up for missing me… you owe me a _private _training session."_

_Naruto blushed, but didn't loose his smile. "…deal…" As they leaned closer and closer to each other, so close, that Naruto could smell the lip-gloss on her lips, the van suddenly turned again. Daphne flew forward, only to kiss the side of the van. Naruto's honed reflexes caused him to grab and steady Daphne, but his hand found its way to her breasts. And cue the prying eyes to grow even wider._

Daphne huffed with a blush. She never kissed anyone, nor gotten to or past that point. But it seemed like every time she tried to get closer to Naruto, her friends always ruined the moment.

"Guess I was just upset he missed us when we were in Japan. He's the reason why I enjoy being there so much. Although, I am still mad he was too busy to say _hey_." Velma nodded. Daphne did look very excited, but slowly lost her brightness during the stay. "So, that's why I'm forcing him to join us meddling kids."

_There is _so _another reason… _Velma thought with a smile. She saw them about to kiss in the back of the van, and part of her was hoping the kiss met its mark. But with Fred's driving…

"What's so funny?" Daphne asked with a frown as her friend suddenly giggled.

"Nothing, nothing!" Velma waved her hands with a smile. "Just thinking... when will you two _finally _admit your feelings? I feel it's only a matter of time."

Daphne looked at the pink dress in her hand, then tossed it at Velma with a smile. "Really? Well, we totally need to find someone for you too!"

"Very funny." Velma waved her hands dismissively. She decided to change the subject. "About Fred's driving…"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Was Daphne's response. The sound of a plane entered Daphne's ears and made her smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside the airport, a small plane slowly began to touchdown. The plane was fairly small, mainly a cargo plane with probably a few passengers. As the plane came to stop, some workers began to unload the cargo.

Hidden in the shadows of the airport, a pair of red eyes watched. His eyes examined each of the cargo. He smiled as he saw one worker jump back from one of the animal crates. And just like that, the mysterious figure vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fred wiped some ketchup off of his face. Some splattered on the floor. But despite the red on his face, he smiled. Next to him, Shaggy and Scooby walked with a hop in their steps. And slightly ahead of him walked Naruto. He looked at the three of them, and had to wonder how they didn't gain any weight. Naruto had muscles, and Shaggy and Scooby were, well, themselves. He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard an announcement.

Naruto licked the remaining sauce from his lips. Currently, he and his new friends were on their way to meet the girls. And according to the announcement, the plane he was waiting for just landed. He smiled.

"Hey!" A familiar voice caused the four to pause. Up ahead, they saw Daphne waving at them, while Velma was covered in a stack of clothing.

"This… is…" Velma stuck her head out of an opening in the stack. "…why I don't do shopping."

Daphne looked at her best friend. "Oh? I sorta remember you picking out a few that you liked. And I'll be happy to let you borrow some." She smirked slyly. "Especially that little orange number." She paused as she looked at Naruto. _On second thought…_ she grew a thoughtful expression. _…Naruto likes orange._

With the group together again, they stood waiting for this mysterious person. Fred wondered who it could be. But he shrugged. He loved meeting new people and making friends. _The more the merrier… _his brow raised, and he smiled. _Hey! I guess I do say that._

Fred leaned against the nearby wall. He glanced to his left, and saw out the large window. Nearby, Shaggy and Scooby were pigging out with a box of Scooby Snacks. He had no idea where they got the thing. Velma sat in one of the chairs. After a minute, she pushed up her glasses as she heard Naruto singing to himself. She studied a little Japanese, so she understood the song. Fred also turned as he heard.

Daphne smiled. Naruto normally sang to himself on different occasions. Sometimes when he's nervous, and sometimes when he's happy. He must've picked that up from his mother. He was currently on his feet. There were a few people around. Many of which were picking up baggage that was on the Baggage Claim. She walked over to him.

"Nanimo dekichainai kedo." Naruto softly sang to himself. At first, he started to hum the song, then the lyrics left his mouth. He glanced to his left as Daphne came and stood next to him. "Hitonigiri no yuuki wa mune ni." He smiled at Daphne.

Daphne locked her hands behind her back and swayed on her heels. She smiled as she sand the next verse in English. "Gather a handful of courage in my heart. To go on and survive another day." Her voice was soft, but it carried over the area. "And I'll never take it for granted. Let's go."

Naruto smiled. "Midjika ni aru mono. Tsune ki wo tsukete inai to."

Not wanting to back down, Daphne sang as she slowly got closer. They were singing softly, but their friends heard. "The main key to finding happiness, lies nowhere else but in our souls. You know the closer you get to something…" Before she could finish the verse, a loud crash interrupted them. "Huh?"

Naruto shook his head at having figured out the cause of the noise. He saw several airline workers running as if they saw a ghost. The baggage claim was moving, and up ahead, he saw something that made him smirk.

Walking up to the duo, Velma had to repress her smile. The corner of her lips twitched. She never saw two people more in love, but at the same time, oblivious to their own feelings. But regardless, she decided to spark up a conversation.

"You know Japanese?" Velma decided to ask, which spooked Daphne. She knew Daphne had been trying to learn different languages. She pretty much spoke a little of each. But only the important phrases. Like, 'How much does this cost' and 'Does this come in pink.' She held in a smirk at that. But with Naruto here, she had slowed down her shopping. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the shopping bags near Fred. Well, somewhat slowed.

"I know a little..." Daphne glanced to Naruto, and back at Velma. "…but Naruto taught me the English version of that song. I love music, and I remembered where the lyrics go." She turned back to the commotion, just as a very familiar voice reached her ears. Her lips curved at the sound.

"Oi!" The voice was deep. "Be gentle." And it held a slight growl, which made the voice sound slightly menacing. "…I'm not a damn carry-on."

"Ruh?" Scooby's ear twitched, then he sniffed the air several times.

Naruto smiled as he heard the voice, and sure enough, in the distance heading down the Baggage claim, was an animal crate. The cage itself was kinda large. Almost comically so. The sounds of a growl and grunts of pain were heard as the crate bounced and slid on its trek down the baggage claim.

Daphne smiled as her eyes saw the cage. Velma noticed, and saw that it matched Naruto's. She looked back at the baggage claim. Was it a dog? Like Scooby? Or something else…

"What is it, Scoob?" Shaggy asked as he saw his best friend growl while eyeing the crate. Normally Scooby didn't growl, unless he sensed something wrong. Like a cat eating some Scooby Snacks. Now that is just wrong. As the cage got closer to Naruto, they saw a pair of red eyes inside.

Naruto smiled as the cage reached the end of its journey. He bent down, and peeked in. He didn't think they allowed animal crates on the baggage claim, but from the noise earlier, he assumed they tried to wheel it to him. "Hmm?" He saw Scooby sneaking up to the cage.

"A rox?" He looked into the darkness of the cage. A pair of red eyes snapped open, and looked deep into his shoulder. He quickly turned white as a pair of very sharp teeth appeared. And the quencher was what came next.

"Boo." Was the whisper that came from the cage. It was silent for a few moments as Scooby continued to fade to white.

"Raggy!" Scooby yelped and dove into Shaggy's arms.

The red eyes flicked to Naruto, and narrowed. "Your mother is a demon." Naruto smiled at that. And after a moment, the creature sighed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto gave the cage a pat.

Nearby, the group looked on with wide eyes. They didn't expect the creature to speak of all things. Even clearer than Scooby. But Daphne looked on with a shake of the head.

"And you." He turned to Daphne, and leaned towards the light. And for the first time, the group saw that it was indeed a fox. Red fur could be seen. "…how do you put up with this moron? I've always wondered."

Daphne giggled at Naruto's pout. "It's good to see you too, Kyuubi." Daphne smiled with her eyes closed. Then her eyes shot open as a lightbulb went off. "Oh!" She smiled sheepishly and pointed to her friends. "This is Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Shaggy Rogers. I believe you already met Scooby Doo."

Kyuubi smiled once again as he backed into the dark recess of the cage. His fangs were visible in the darkness. Scooby quickly started to turn white again.

Naruto bent down and pulled the lock on the cage. With the lock unlatched, the group watched as it slowly opened. It was agonizing slow, but once it was fully open, Kyuubi stepped out. His fur was red, was more like reddish orange. He was a fairly large fox. Not as large as Scooby, but it was close.

The fox stretched with his tail end up. They heard some bones creak. Velma, going for a closer look, decided to analyze the being. She could tell he was old. But at the same time, appeared young. Her eyes took in every detail of the creature.

"Fascinating." Dropping to a knee, she pushed up her glasses then ran her fan across the fox's head. Kyuubi's ear twitched, and his lips curved into a smirk.

Naruto knew that would give Kyuubi a boosted ego. From the corner of his eye, he saw two figures watching them. Passing it off as some people just bored, he flicked Kyuubi in the nose.

"The hell!" Kyuubi yelled with a sneeze.

"Don't get _too _full of yourself there." Naruto said with a chuckle. After a few moments of those too bickering with each other, something whizzed by Naruto's ear. And before he could react, an explosion of smoke occurred right between the group. The smoke was white, and had a distinctive smell to it. His ears caught the sound of a thump, and some people screaming.

"Naruto!" Daphne screamed his name. She coughed as the smoke entered her lungs, and it made her slightly dizzy. "Where…"

"Over here." Naruto coughed, but saw her silhouette next to him through the smoke. "Kyuubi?" He glanced to his feet, and didn't see a thing. Right next to him, he heard Velma cough.

"Shaggy?" Fred waved his hands in an effort to clear the smoke.

He was answered by an explosion of laughter. It was like it was coming from everywhere. It was haunting, and Naruto couldn't pinpoint the location. But he didn't need to. The smoke started to clear rapidly.

Naruto glanced around. He saw Shaggy… currently in Fred's arms. Naruto shook his head. He must've leapt into his arms at the laughing sound. But… _Where's Scooby?_

He heard Shaggy yell for Scooby, but his ears was focused on another sound. It sounded mechanical in nature. And the sound was followed by clacking. His eyes widened as he felt a shift in the air. Using his feet, he tripped Daphne so she would fall onto her backside. At the same time, he grabbed Velma and pulled her down. Like in slow motion, he saw a metal chain fly just above their head.

"Oof!" Was Daphne's response as she landed hard, but upon looking at Naruto, she saw him with Velma held to his chest. She was very jealous of that, but then she saw his eyes. They were focused on something ahead of them.

"What was that for?" Velma asked. First she was looking for Scooby, and then she was yanked onto the ground and into her friend's chest.

"Ooh… a fighter?" A voice echoed. The gang turned towards the voice, only to gasp at the sight. "I would love to test you."

He had red eyes and wore a pilot's uniform complete with the hat. But underneath the hat, in the shadows that covered his face, they could see a smile. His uniform was also ripped, and through the ripped clothing wasn't skin, but bones. Even his ribcage was visible. His skeleton hand was outstretched, and he was reeling in a long chain. It scrapped the floor and made a screech.

Naruto stood and popped his neck. He wanted to get away from fighting, and just enjoy his new friends. Which was why he avoided it on their first mystery. He didn't want to give his friends a bad impression.

"Naruto…" Daphne whispered.

"Don't worry." With a wink to her, he charged forwards. Behind him, he heard his friends yell his name. Up ahead, he saw the figure reel his hand back. Naruto cursed at not having a weapon. He quickly leaned to the side just as the being used the chain like a whip. He didn't really like people that fought with chains, but he did face them before. And the only way to properly face one, was up close. He reared his hand back. "What did you do with my friend!?"

"Oh… which friend would that be?" The figure stepped to the side and caught the fist. "You mean my future pelt?" Instead of throwing his other fist, he kicked. Only to frown as the figure didn't even flinch. "My turn." Before Naruto could react, he felt a powerful punch to the abdomen. With a smirk, the creature tossed the caught fist backwards.

Daphne flinched as Naruto slid towards her feet. "Naruto…" She helped him stand.

"Again?" The creature seemed interested in fighting. The chain wrapped around his skeletal hand.

At first, Naruto thought that this _thing _was Kyuubi. But, he knew his friend. "I'll keep him busy. You guys think of a way to… unmask him." He inhaled deeply, and barely a second later, he vanished from his spot.

_Fast. _Velma thought to herself.

The creature threw his hand forward with a smirk. Seeing a glint, Naruto leaned his head to the right, only for it to strike home. He ignored the small cut that appeared on his left cheek.

"Maybe we can use the chain against him." Fred thought out loud. "Maybe Naruto could somehow… somehow make him wrap the chain around himself."

Naruto shrugged, and decided what the hell. He ducked under a swipe from the chain, and quickly grabbed it. He smirked as he started to run around the Phantom. The Phantom watched as his own chain wrapped around him. The Phantom gave his own smirk. Naruto wondered what that was about, but his answer came soon. The Phantom reached forward, and yanked on the remaining chain.

"Didn't work!" Naruto yelled as he flew forward and crashed into the wall. He groaned in pain. His eyes saw the Phantom, but as he blinked, he vanished. He sat up, and leaned against the wall. "Kurama…" He whispered under his breath, before he blacked out.

"Naruto!" Daphne yelled and ran to her friend.

As the gang reached Naruto, they noticed something. The Phantom was gone. One distraction and he vanished.

"Like, where did he go?" Shaggy spoke up for the first time. He was frozen solid earlier, and was very worried about his friend. He wanted to run, like they usually do.

"Good question." Velma narrowed her eyes. She took her eyes off him for only a second, and he's gone. Just like how Naruto vanished in a second.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go." A woman wearing a flight attendant uniform asked. She didn't look very old. Probably the same age as the group. She handed Naruto a bag filled with ice. "Call me Mandy."

Naruto groaned as he placed the ice on his aching head. He knew for a fact he passed out for at least a minute or two. And when he came too, several terminal workers came to their aid. "Naruto. And thanks."

"Can I get…" Mandy started to ask about the cut on his face, but Daphne beat her to it.

"Here." Daphne pulled out a bandaid from her purse, and gently placed it on his face. It had only been a few minutes since the incident. And they haven't been able to locate Kyuubi or Scooby. "There ya go. I doubt it'll leave a scar." Naruto frowned when he saw the bandaid. It had hearts on it.

Velma saw the jealous look Daphne threw at the woman. She had to hold in a smirk. She had to admit, it did feel good to be held by a man. To feel his heartbeat. The warm breath on her neck. The gentle touch…

"You actually went face to face with the Phantom?" Mandy asked. She brushed some hair from her face. "That was pretty brave, and a little rad."

"Say, who is this Phantom?" Velma asked as she placed a sleeve to her nose to block the blood. She had a small blush on her face.

"He was once a pilot. It was years ago. He used to fly cargo planes." She paused to see if everyone was listening. "He was in the black market business. Stealing and selling exotic animals."

_That explains the pelt comment…_Naruto thought to himself with a frown. Shaggy looked just as sad as he was. But, he knew Kyuubi. He would keep Scooby safe.

"Well, guys. It's time to start looking for clues. Let's split up." Fred said as he stood from his chair. He scratched his head. How should they split up? "Um…"

"I'll go with Naruto and Shaggy." Daphne took charge. And besides, she hardly ever got to look for clues with Shaggy, and Fred hardly ever got to travel with Velma. "And Fred and Velma." And with that, the group went on their way.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Phantom's hideout, a groggy Kyuubi came too. It was dark, but he didn't mind that. His red eyes glanced around. He heard voices coming from somewhere, but he couldn't locate it. There was a snoring sound next to him. He went to locate the snore, only to hit a roadblock. A pair of bars. He frowned as he noticed that he was once again in a cage.

"This seems familiar…" Kyuubi frowned. Seems like every time he turned around, he was behind _some _kind of cage.

To be concluded in the next chapter. Aptly entitled, The Fox and The Hound.

XXXXXXXXXX

I know, long time coming, so decided to update. I'm surprised I still had fans of this story. And since people told me to work on future chapters instead of remaking the first 3, well, here I am. I currently have two more chapters after this one that I want done. I decided to cut this chapter in half, since a cliffhanger seems appropriate.

If anyone wants me to add anything to the next, or future chapter, any suggestions are welcomed. I didn't really like my fight scene, since I suck at that stuff, but I can deal with it. I went through 20 scenarios, and that fight seemed for likely. And can you guess the song Naruto was singing?

I have a Halloween chapter planned, which I'm planning to post soon. But, I might go over Halloween. I'm still thinking of costumes for the gang. Any ideas are welcomed.

Anyway, I'm trying to work on new stories, and update some of my old ones. (Including a TinkerBell crossover that Fan of Fanfics is bugging me about.) And one of those stories is a brand new Scooby-doo Cross. It's music based though.

Below is a short scene from it.

XXXXXXXXXX

He suddenly stopped running, and grabbed his side. He heard those voices again, even more frantic than before. His vision blurred for a brief second, then cleared as quickly as it came. He glanced around, and saw everyone running in the same direction. The direction of the Hokage Tower.

A piece of paper flew by, which he quickly snatched up. And what he saw nearly made him break down. It was picture of _him_. Under the picture was 'M.I.A.' He glanced to his right, and saw a group of Suna shinobi's.

"What is this…?" He spoke to himself. He saw more pictures of himself. The same wall he always passed by was filled with them. He felt a shift in the air, followed by the sound of feet. He whipped around, only to have the person run straight through him. He flinched, then looked at the person. "Hinata…?" He saw her nearly trip over her feet as she quickly looked around.


End file.
